The Monster Inside Of Me
by Nephilim Sparda Prime
Summary: There is a reason that Brendan doesn't get really angry, because he kills anyone who stands in his way, Sam never realized this, and Brendan is going make Sam pay for his mistake: with his life. Takes Place During Revenge Of The Fallen, the cemetery scene.


(Disclaimer: I Do not own Transformers, or Devil May Cry)

(3rd POV)  
Anger, no, anger was an understatement, and so was livid, he was fucking enraged.

Brendan's eyes glowed, instead of red and blue eyes, his eyes were the bloodiest red they could get.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER!" He boomed in is demonic voice.

Sam smirked at him, he was fuming but he was enjoying this.

"You heard, your a stupid devil hunting wannabe, who can't get laid" he said as he turned back to Bumblebee.

Brendan's fist glowed purple as he roared. His evil energy released, blowing Sam off his feet.

Optimus was about to intervene but…

Brendan waved his hand and a Blue forcefield covered Optimus, he couldn't intervene with him this time.

"BRENDAN, STOP, DON'T DO THIS" yelled Optimus who pounded on the forcefield.

Brendan ignored him and continued to advance towards Sam.

Brendan used his demon grab to grapple Sam, "what the-" he didn't finish as he was forcefully yanked back to Brendan.

Sam got his face out of the dirt and looked up at Brendan, his green eyes met with Brendan's blood red eyes, and for once, Sam didn't run. Brendan then spawned a Gilgamesh Gauntlet and looked at Sam.

"What are you going to do, you can't kill me, Optimus-"

!CRACK!

Brendan's fist connected with Sam's jaw, making a loud snap. it wasn't like when Trent beat him up, that didn't hurt as much, but Brendan hit Sam as if he were a killer.

Sam groaned he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You hit me, and you broke my cheek bone and my jaw!" He yelled.

Bumblebee then tried to save Sam, but a red forcefield blocked his path.

Brendan then picked up Sam by his throat, and held him in the air then threw him onto a tomb stone.

Sam cried In pain as his back had been broken in the impact.

Sam looked up at Brendan And for the first time in a while, he felt something that he has never felt in a while since he first met Megatron.

Fear: pure genuine fear, he should have never provoked him, and it was going to cost him.

The cost: his life.

Brendan then walked up to Sam, and grabbed his chest, then proceeded to squeeze.

Optimus knew what Brendan was doing, this was a move that he discovered from Mundus.

Brendan was going to rip Sam's heart right out of his chest

Sam cried in pain as Brendan kept squeezing harder and harder, little droplets of blood dripped from his chest,

"Now, you shall witness as I feast on your beating heart" said Brendan In the most evil, demonic voice ever, a voice that would make Megatron even fear.

Brendan squeezed even harder, making several bones crack under pressure, Sam literally screamed at the top of his lungs. The pain was so great that he would die before he even had his heart ripped out.

"BRENDAN STOP, I ORDER YOU TO STOP" screamed Optimus.

Brendan turned his head and looked at him, then looked at Sam.

"Please son, I love you, don't do this" Optimus said.

He removed his claws from Sam's chest, Makeing Sam wince in pain.

Then Brendan placed his hand over Sam's chest "ANUNG UN RAMA" he chanted as a blue light hit Sam and the wounds started to heal.

Brendan then tossed Sam back into the dirt, his eyes formed fresh tears as he got to his knees.

The forcefields dropped and Optimus rushed and picked up Brendan, cradling him close to his spark.

Bumblebee picked up Sam, who was still shaking at the feeling of almost meeting death.

Optimus glared hatefully at Sam, who shrunk at the primes gaze.

"I'm so disappointed in you Sam, you don't know what Brendan has been through, and you escalated the situation even further. He could have killed you, and I could have done nothing" he growled.

Sam was taken aback by that " I-he-but…" Sam stuttered out.

Brendan looked up at prime, his eyes were red from the tears, "Dad, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it" he sniffles.

"Oh, Brendan, don't cry, I'm here, I'm not going to let anyone…" he gazed at Sam hatefully again "…hurt you like that again" he said as transformed and left the cemetery.

And a emotionally battered Sam and Bumblebee behind.

(Well, this was a short one, I hope you enjoyed it)


End file.
